vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Растения
| wikispecies = Plantae | commons = Category:Plantae | itis = 202422 | ncbi = | section name = Отделы | section text = * Водоросли (Algae) ** Пикобилифитовые водоросли (Picobiliphyta) ** Эвгленовые водоросли (Euglenophyta) ** Красные водоросли (Rhodophyta) ** Гетероконтофитовые водоросли (Heterokontophyta) *** Бурые водоросли (Phaeophyta) *** Жёлтозелёные водоросли (Xanthophyta) *** Золотистые водоросли (Chrysophyta) *** Диатомовые водоросли (Bacillariophyta) ** Архепластидовые водоросли * (Archaeplastida) *** Нематофитовые водоросли (Nematophyta) † *** Харовые водоросли (Charophyta) *** Зелёные водоросли (Chlorophyta) * Высшие растения (Embryophytes) ** Мохообразные (Bryophytes) *** Печёночные мхи (Marchantiophyta) *** Антоцеротовидные (Anthocerotophyta) *** Мхи, или Моховидные (Bryophyta) ** Сосудистые растения (Tracheophytes) *** Псилотовидные (Psilotophyta) *** Папоротниковидные (Pteridophyta) *** Плауновидные (Lycopodiophyta) *** Ужовниковидные (Ophioglossophyta) *** Хвощевидные (Equisetophyta) *** Семенные растения '(''Spermatophytes) **** Семенные папоротники (Pteridospermatophyta) † **** Гинкговидные (Ginkgophyta) **** Гнетовидные (Gnetophyta) **** Хвойные (Pinophyta) **** Саговниковидные (Cycadophyta) **** '''Покрытосеменные (Magnoliophyta) }} Расте́ния ( или ) — одна из основных групп многоклеточных организмов, включающая в себя в том числе деревья, кустарники, травы, лианы, папоротники, мхи и водные растения. Вопрос, сколько в мире видов растений, в настоящее время не имеет точного или даже приблизительного ответа — учёные уже в течение 250 лет пытаются систематизировать все живые организмы, однако масса мелких и микроскопических форм живых существ до сих пор остаётся не открытой. Как выразился сотрудник Музея естественной истории в Нью-Йорке Джоэл Кракрафт ( ), «мы выполнили великолепную работу по классификации организмов размером с муху и крупнее, однако более мелкие формы до сих пор остаются малоизученными»Andrea Thompson «Greatest Mysteries: How Many Species Exist on Earth?» LiveScience. В оригинале: «We’ve done a pretty good job of categorizing from the size of a fly up, but anything below that is far less known» Опубликовано 2007-08-03. Прочитано 2007-11-21. Известно, что на момент 2004 года учёными было зарегистрировано около 287 655 различных видов растений, среди них около 258 650 цветковых, 16 000 мхов, 11 000 папоротников и 8000 зелёных водорослей (см. таблицу ниже). Растения являются объектом исследования ботаники. Определение История Вопрос о том, что же называть растением, выглядит не столь однозначным, как это кажется на первый взгляд. Первым на этот вопрос попытался ответить древнегреческий философ и учёный Аристотель, поместив растения в промежуточное состояние между неодушевлёнными предметами и животными. Он определил растения как живые организмы, неспособные самостоятельно передвигаться (в противоположность животным)University of Hamburg Department of Biology «First Scientific Descriptions» Прочитано 2007-11-22. Позднее были открыты бактерии и археи, которые никак не подпадали под общепринятое понятие растений. Уже во второй половине XX века грибы и некоторые типы водорослей были выделены в отдельные категории, поскольку не имеют сосудистой и корневой системы, которая присутствует у других растенийMicrobiology — Helium «Why algae, fungi and microbes are not considered plant life Прочитано 2007-11-23». Современность Определяющие признаки * Наличие плотной, не пропускающей твёрдые частицы, клеточной оболочки (как правило, состоящей из целлюлозы) * автотрофное (обычно фототрофное) питание — получение органических веществ с помощью углекислого газа и энергии солнца (так называемый фотосинтез). Ранее к растениям также относили бактерии, сине-зелёные водоросли и грибы, однако в последнее время их обычно относят к другим группам организмов. Появление и эволюция Разнообразие Предполагают, что в целом на Земле распространено более 350 тыс. видов растений. К 2004 году учёным удалось классифицировать 287 655 видов, среди них 258 650 цветковых, 16 000 мохообразных, 11 000 папоротников и 8000 зелёных водорослей. Строение растений Жизненный цикл растений Размножение Для растений характерны два вида размножения: половое и бесполое. Для высших сосудистых растений единственной формой полового процесса является оогамия. Из форм бесполого размножении широко распространено вегетативное размножение. Происхождение Трудами многих поколений ботаников выявлены основные вехи становления и развития отдельных структур, органов и растений в целом, начиная от одноклеточных микроскопических водорослей и кончая высокоразвитыми цветковыми растениями, у которых физиолого-биохимические процессы и морфологические образования достигли высокого уровня развития. В основе понимания развития мира растений в целом, как во времени, так и в пространстве, лежит современное эволюционное учение. Его данными, в частности, твёрдо установлена сопряжённая эволюция мира растений и животных (особенно насекомых, птиц и млекопитающих). Значение Существование мира животных, включая человека, было бы невозможно без растений, чем и определяется их особая роль в жизни нашей планеты. Из всех организмов только растения и фотосинтезирующие бактерии способны аккумулировать энергию Солнца, создавая при её посредстве органические вещества из веществ неорганических; при этом растения извлекают из атмосферы CO2 и выделяют O2. Именно деятельностью растений была создана атмосфера, содержащая O2, и их существованием она поддерживается в состоянии, пригодном для дыхания. Растения — основное, определяющее звено в сложной цепи питания всех гетеротрофных организмов, включая человека. Наземные растения образуют степи, луга, леса и другие растительные группировки, создавая ландшафтное разнообразие Земли и бесконечное разнообразие экологических ниш для жизни организмов всех царств. Наконец, при непосредственном участии растений возникла и образуется почва. Пищевая промышленность Одомашнивание растений Человеком одомашнено свыше 200 видов растений, относящихся к более чем 100 ботаническим родам. Их широкий таксономический спектр отражает разнообразие мест, где они были одомашнены. Основные продовольственные растения, используемые в культуре в настоящее время были одомашнены в странах юго-западной Азии. В настоящее время это территории Ирака, Ирана, Иордании, Израиля и Палестины. Вероятно, древним земледельцам было известны преимущества вегетативного размножения (клонирования) и близкородственного скрещивания (инбридинга). Примеры растений, репродуцируемых клонированием: картофель, фруктовые деревья. Почти все питательные вещества получаемые людьми с пищей в этих странах поступали от высоко углеводных злаков с довольно высоким содержанием белка (пшеница, ячмень). Тем не менее, белки злаков не полностью сбалансированы по аминокислотному составу (низкое содержание лизина и метионина). Эти злаки древние земледельцы дополнили бобовыми растениями — горох, чечевица, вика. Единственный культурный злак — рожь возник гораздо позже, чем пшеница и другие культурные растения. Самоопылитель лён имеет семена богатые жиром, что дополнило пищевую триаду ранних земледельцев (жиры, белки, углеводы). Ранние земледельцы составили набор одомашненных растений, которые удовлетворяют основным потребностям человека в пище и сегодня. В дальнейшем имело место постепенное распространение культурных растений из очага их возникновения в новые районы. В итоге, одни и те же растения стали пищевыми для населения всего мира. Часть культурных растений прошли одомашнивание в странах юго-восточной Азии. Сюда относятся такие самоопылители как хлопок, рис, сорго, арахис. Современные культуры растений Из огромного разнообразия царства растений особое значение в повседневной жизни имеют семенные и главным образом цветковые (покрытосеменные) растения. Именно к ним относятся почти все растения, введённые человеком в культуру. Первое место в жизни человека принадлежит хлебным растениям (пшеница, рис, кукуруза, просо, сорго, ячмень, рожь, овёс) и различным крупяным культурам. Важное место в пищевом рационе человека занимает в странах с умеренным климатом картофель, а в более южных областях — батат, ямс, ока, таро и др. Широко употребляются богатые растительными белками зернобобовые (фасоль, горох, нут, чечевица и др.), сахароносные (сахарная свёкла и сахарный тростник), многочисленные масличные (подсолнечник, арахис, маслина и др.), плодовые, ягодные, овощные и иные культурные растения. Современное общество трудно представить без тонизирующих растений — чая, кофе, какао, равно как без винограда — основы виноделия, или без табака. Животноводство базируется на использовании дикорастущих и культивируемых кормовых растений. Лёгкая промышленность Хлопчатник, лён, конопля, рами, джут, кенаф, сизаль и многие другие волокнистые растения обеспечивают человека одеждой и техническими тканями. Деревообрабатывающая промышленность Ежегодно потребляется огромное количество леса — в качестве строительного материала, источника получения целлюлозы и др. Энергетика Очень важное значение для человека имеет один из главных источников энергии — каменный уголь, а также торф, о которых можно сказать, что они представляют собой аккумулированную в растительных остатках прошлого энергию Солнца. Медицина и химия До сих пор не утратил своего экономического значения добываемый из растений естественный каучук. Ценные смолы, камеди, эфирные масла, красители и другие продукты, получаемые в результате переработки растений, занимают видное место в хозяйственной деятельности человека. Большое число растений служат основными поставщиками витаминов, а другие (наперстянка, раувольфия, алоэ, белладонна, пилокарпус, валериана и сотни других) — источником необходимых лекарств, веществ и препаратов. Экология Растительный покров обогащает атмосферу кислородом и является основным источником энергии и органического материала почти для всех экосистем. Фотосинтез радикально изменил состав ранней земной атмосферы, которая содержит в настоящее время около 21 % кислорода. Животные и многие другие аэробные организмы нуждаются в кислороде, анаэробные формы относительно редки. Во многих экосистемах растения являются основой пищевых цепей. Наземные растения являются ключевыми компонентами водного и других биохимических циклов. Некоторые растения эволюционировали совместно с азотфиксирующими бактериями и включены в кругооборот азота. Корни растений играют существенную роль в развитии почвы и предотвращении её эрозии. Распределение Наземные растения дают приют многочисленным насекомым и животным и создают обстановку, благоприятную для жизни всех Экологические взаимосвязи Многие животные эволюционировали совместно с растениями. Многие насекомые опыляют цветки в обмен на пищу в форме пыльцы или нектара. Животные едят фрукты и распространяют семена с фекалиями. Большинство видов растений выработали симбиоз с различными видами грибов (микориза). Грибы помогают растению извлекать воду и минеральные вещества из почвы, а растение снабжает грибы углеводородами, произведёнными в результате фотосинтеза. Существуют также симбиотические грибы — эндофиты, которые живут внутри растений и способствуют росту организма-хозяина. Паразитизм Хищные растения thumb|[[Венерина мухоловка — хищное растение из Северной Америки.]]Существует более 500 видов хищных растений. Произрастают хищные растения обычно на почвах, бедных питательными веществами и минеральными солями. «Хищность» растений обусловлена недостатком азота в почвах, именно поэтому растения-хищники приспособились получать азот из насекомых, которых они ловят с помощью разнообразных хитроумных ловушек. Самым известным хищным растением лесов России является . Это растение выделяет по краям листьев липкую жидкость, похожую на росу, — кислый пищеварительный сок. Насекомое садится на капельку «росы», приклеивается и становится жертвой росянки. Другие известные растения-хищники — венерина мухоловка, дарлингтония, жирянка, росолист. Классификация Эволюция систем классификации См. также * Классификатор растений * Флора Примечания Ссылки * Категория:Растения to:ʻakau